I Want to Possess You
by tainted-tash
Summary: Neville has Draco in his sights. But will the Slytherin be able to give in to what the Gryffindor wants?


**This is unbeta'd. It's written for my bestie, Skezzerrr, who is new to writing. We came up with this idea while drunk and it just kind flowed. Don't shoot me.**

**Neville and Draco are highly OOC but is required for the story to work. Enjoy!**

**I am not JK Rowling, I make no money and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**I Want to Possess You**

Neville trudged from the Gryffindor stands down to the changing rooms. He had been benched for the match, having just healed from a broken arm after a rogue bludger had shattered his forearm.

Gryffindor had lost abysmally. Harry hadn't been on top form and the result had been that Draco Malfoy had caught the snitch in a matter of minutes. Huffing quietly, Neville entered the changing rooms and was faced with a grinning Draco.

Blood boiling and face twisting in rage, Neville approached the blonde and stood nose to nose with the Slytherin. Without his friends around him, Draco didn't seem the snobby little bastard he always was.

"Longbottom," Draco greeted him.

"You and I both know that the only reason you won the match was because of my being benched."

Draco sneered half-heartedly. "Of course, Longbottom. Because it's your beater skills that can keep me from catching the snitch. Get off your high horse."

Neville grinned sadistically. "You know they do. How many times have I almost knocked you on your arse?"

Draco flushed pink. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Longbottom."

"Right. Of course not. I'm back on the pitch next week, Malfoy. Watch your arse; I won't be able to watch it for you next time."

With a wink, Neville turned and left the changing rooms, the image of a gaping Draco firmly ingrained into his mind.

-oo0oo-

Saturday quickly rolled around and as promised, Neville was back on his broom as beater. The game stood firmly in Gryffindor's hand, but they had to catch the snitch fast. Slytherin were closing in and Neville wasn't about to let them win a second week.

A flash of gold then green flew past him, followed shortly by red. A bludger roared toward Neville. Bat at the ready he swung when the bludger neared and aimed in the direction of Draco.

The bludger flew off his bat and screamed toward the blonde. Neville realised too late his aim was off course and the ball smacked into Harry, sending the Gryffindor reeling from his broom and careening toward the solid ground below.

The crowd screamed and gasped when Harry showed no signs of being able to save himself from the fatal fall. Gasps became louder when Draco, Harry's enemy for the past five years, raced down toward the raven haired teen and caught him mere inches from being splattered across the pitch.

Neville landed seconds later beside them and checked Harry over. "I'm so sorry, mate. I swear I wasn't aiming for you."

Harry chuckled weakly. "Don't worry about it, Nev. Shit happens."

Neville turned to thank Draco but found the Slytherin already walking away.

"Hey, Nev?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Look."

Neville faced Harry and a grin split his face.

"You lucky bastard. You caught the snitch!"

"Sure did. I actually wouldn't have done if you hadn't knocked me off my broom so I guess I owe you one."

Neville laughed and followed Harry to the announcer's box to show the snitch.

"Gryffindor win!"

Cheers were screamed and Harry's name was called. Neville laughed and followed Harry to the changing rooms.

"So how are things with you and the raven?" Neville asked quietly.

Harry grinned. "Sarcastic as ever. They're good, troublesome at times but, well, that's him, isn't it?"

Neville nodded. "Sure is. I still have no idea how that happened. You're going to have to tell me some day."

The pair showered, changed and headed back to the castle to enjoy the rest of their day. Passing Draco along the way, Neville collared him.

"You ran off before I could thank you earlier."

Draco scowled. "Nothing to thank me for. I couldn't let the only person who challenges me in a match die in an accident like that."

Neville laughed. "I suppose you have a point there. Either way, thanks. Harry's my friend and the accident was entirely my fault. My arm must still be weak from the break."

Draco cocked his head to one side. "Your arm should be fine by now. I'd get it checked over by Pomfrey."

"Oh, Malfoy, I didn't know you cared."

Draco sneered. "I don't, per se. But the same applies to you. I don't want to lose a person who challenges me in a game."

Neville took a step closer. "Believe me, Malfoy; I could _challenge_ you in ways you never imagined."

Smirking at the pink hue that tinted Draco's cheeks Neville sauntered off with another wink. He was getting to enjoy teasing Malfoy far too much.

-oo0oo-

A month of matches passed and the innuendoes from Neville were steadily becoming more risqué. He couldn't help the urge to bring the pink flush to Draco's cheeks, in a short space of time it had become a daily thing for Neville.

Sitting in the dormitory he watched Harry enter the room with the widest grin on his face. "Let me guess, got laid?"

Harry sniggered. "Yep. What can I say, he's insatiable."

"Sure, more like you, Harry."

Laughing loudly, Harry plopped on the bed beside Neville. "Everything all right?"

Neville bit his lip indecisively. "The majority of things yeah. But…"

"But?" Harry prompted.

"I… Have no idea how to explain it."

Harry frowned. "Just spit it out, Nev. Nothing can be worse than me having to explain to you who I'm seeing. I was sure you were going to explode and you just laughed like it was nothing. I mean, geez, if you can take that lightly, then I can take anything you have to throw at me."

"IwannapossessDracoandmakehimscream," Neville blurted.

"Say what now?"

"I uh… I want to possess Draco. Own him. Make him uh… scream my name."

Harry blinked stupidly before bursting out laughing. "I thought you were going to tell you'd committed murder or something. Neville, I know all about your possessive side, you forget fourth year so easily."

Neville grinned like an idiot. "It was a good year, wasn't it? I just… I have no idea how to get him. He's so… innocent. It's just not what I expected from the Slytherin Prince, you know?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, after all the tales I am quite surprised he's… well a virgin."

Neville sniggered. "In fourth year we both were."

Harry smirked. "Yeah. I have to admit though, the raven's possessive streak rivals even yours."

"That I can believe, he does seem the type. Have you told Hermione yet?"

"No, she's got enough going on, especially with the funeral coming up."

Neville nodded sadly. "I still can't believe he's gone. I mean, the dorm's quiet without his snoring."

"Yeah it is. But, well, like Dumbledore keeps telling me 'just another casualty of war.'"

Neville sneers. "The war is all he cares about at the moment. He's falling out of favour with the students though. Less of them are willing to go to him. Mostly they go to McGonagall now."

Harry nodded. "Anyway, what are you going to do about your desires for Malfoy?"

Neville shrugged. "No idea, but if I don't think of something soon I swear I'm gonna end up dragging him into one of the alcoves."

Harry snorted. "I'd rather not have that image in my head, Nev. Just… do something about it, okay?"

Neville nodded and left Harry to his thoughts. He'd wait until after the weekend. They had Ron's funeral to attend on the Saturday. Quidditch had been cancelled for the day.

-oo0oo-

Neville returned to the castle with a bloody nose and his arm once again broken. Harry half carried and half dragged Neville to the hospital wing.

"M'fine, 'Arry. Jus' take me to de dorms."

"Nope. You need to see Madame Pomfrey, that arm will need resetting."

Neville protested the entire way but still walked beside Harry. Falling through the doors to the infirmary, Harry called for the schools medi-witch.

"Mr. Longbottom, back again?" Poppy tutted.

"Yeah, broke my dose and my arm."

"Set him on the bed if you will Potter, please."

Harry did as asked and gently pushed Neville back against the raised pillows. Poppy muttered Episkey and fixed Neville's broken nose.

"It will be easier to just regrow your arm, Mr. Longbottom. It is once again shattered."

Neville nodded glumly. "So I'm out of Quidditch for another fortnight?"

"Not at all, you'll be fit for Saturday's match. Regrowing your arm won't require you to lay off it for so long. The bones will once again be strong."

-oo0oo-

Neville woke suddenly and grappled for his wand. Crying out at his slowly healing arm, he was faced with the pale, steely eyed face of Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Neville muttered.

"Came to check you were okay. That was one hell of a fight."

Neville blinked stupidly. "You… came to see if I was… all right?"

"Err... yeah."

"I'm fine. You?"

Draco smiled softly. "Fine, thanks to you."

"Yeah, well, Hermione was out of order. She shouldn't have gone for you like that, even if you and Ron were enemies."

Draco frowned. "I understand why she was upset. Weasley was her boyfriend and I was seen as Death Eater spawn. Naturally, she thought I was one of people who attacked that night."

Neville smiled softly. "Either way, Hermione shouldn't have behaved like that. It was worth the broken nose and arm."

Draco frowned. "No, it wasn't. You should have let her get it out of her system."

"No, Hermione wouldn't be able to live with herself if she hurt someone who was innocent. I know for a fact you weren't there the night Ron died."

Draco sneered. "Oh and just how do you know that, Longbottom?"

Neville leaned over so his recently healed nose almost touched Draco's. "Because I was watching you, on the Quidditch pitch, late in the night."

Draco flinched and reared back. "You weren't there, I would have seen you," he hissed.

"I borrowed Harry's cloak. You were flying for hours, right up until sun up."

Draco flushed red and stood up angrily. "You shouldn't have been spying, Longbottom!"

"I wasn't. Well not at first. I'd gone to practice some dives but you'd clearly beaten me to the pitch. You seemed so upset, I couldn't leave."

Draco winced. "I was not upset, I was angry."

Neville shook his head. "No, I've seen you angry. This was hurt, pain, and upset. Something was seriously bothering you that night. Anyway, it's not pertinent. My point is I know you weren't there when Ron was killed. Hermione needs to vent her anger elsewhere."

Draco glared at Neville. "It doesn't matter. If it makes Granger feel better then I've done my bit."

"You don't have a bit to do, Draco. You weren't there; you had nothing to do with Ron's death. I don't understand why you were at the funeral but I know you had nothing to do with his murder."

Draco sighed. "Weasley may not have been a friend, but he was a worthy opponent. Even in chess he was brilliant. A strategical mind like his was nothing I'd ever seen before. I went to pay my goodbyes to someone I respected."

Neville smiled. "I'm sure Ron would have appreciated that, Draco."

Nodding, Draco rose to leave. Neville snaked a hand out and grabbed the blonde's wrist. Slowly turning, Draco faced Neville.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

Neville swallowed audibly. "You. I want you."

Draco's eyes widened. Pulling his wrist from Neville's grasp he ran for the doors and fled the infirmary.

-oo0oo-

Neville stayed firmly away from Draco in the days that followed. The Slytherin had made it loud and clear that he was not interested in Neville, and the Gryffindor wasn't about to make a fool of himself by chasing after Draco.

Potions was especially hard. Draco's workbench was right next to Neville and Harry's. It was hard enough to stop Harry from ogling his lover, but having Draco so close when Neville wanted him so badly was a nightmare.

It all finally came to a head that lesson. They had been ordered to produce the Dreamless Sleep potion. A brew notoriously difficult to make. Neville gathered their ingredients while Harry set the cauldron up, the pair had learnt from past experience that putting Harry to close to Snape had rather awkward consequences- in the form of Harry getting a bulge in his trousers.

Neville reached for the powdered unicorn horn and noticed pale fingers glide against his own. Someone's breathing hitched and Neville realised it was his own. The mere passing of fingers was the first physical contact Neville had had with the Slytherin in days.

"Longbottom," Draco muttered.

"Draco."

Returning to the workbench, Neville watched Harry set up the base for the potion and began finely dicing ginger root. He gaze kept sliding to Draco's fingers, how lovely they would look wrapped around his dick.

Feeling said organ twitch, Neville mentally slapped himself and returned his attention to the ginger root he was dicing before he ended up nicking the end of a finger off.

He felt Harry nudge him. "What, Harry?"

"I need the root."

Neville slid the ginger root across and grabbed the bay leaves, tearing them into rough shreds. The directions didn't require them to be any specific size.

"Leaves, please."

Neville handed them over and went for the powdered unicorn horn. Grabbing a measuring spoon he tipped out three tablespoons and dropped them into the potion.

"Neville, no!" Draco bellowed.

"What?"

"The directions say _teaspoons_, not tablespoons!"

Neville squeaked and turned to his potion where it bubbled furiously. Knocking Harry out of the way, he saw Snape trying to get to them and knew the Potions Master wasn't going to make it. The potion erupted and Neville closed his eyes ready to be blown to smithereens.

Nothing happened. Opening his eyes, Neville noticed a blue sheen surrounding him. Seeing Harry's gaping look, Neville looked behind him and found Draco's wand pointed at him, the blue seeping from it. Draco had thrown up a shield and protected Neville.

The shield dropped and Neville remained shell shocked. "Draco, I… Thank you."

Shrugging, the Slytherin grabbed his book bag and left the room. The class would be dismissed after that rather disastrous attempt of epic proportions. Neville watched the blonde leave and growled slightly in frustration.

Harry chuckled next to him and cast a quick glance at Snape. The professor seemingly glared back at the teen but if you looked closely, there was a slight glimmer of something else in there.

Shaking his head, Neville grabbed his own bag, apologised to the professor and fled the room before detention could be issued. Seeing Draco up ahead, Neville sped up and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him into an alcove.

"You can't keep running from me," Neville murmured.

"I can and I will. I do not want you, Longbottom," Draco sneered.

"Ah, your mouth tells me no but your body tells me yes."

Draco flushed an angry red. "Don't presume to tell me anything about myself. I'm warning you, Longbottom. Stay away from me."

Shoving past Neville, Draco ran from the alcove and didn't look back. Neville stared after Draco hungrily. He so loved a chase. Draco might have said no, but the bulge Neville had noticed in the Slytherin's trousers told a completely different story.

It made Neville curious why the blonde was so determined to fight off the Gryffindor. Gay relationships were openly accepted in the wizarding world, so it couldn't be that. It couldn't be his father either as the man was locked up in Azkaban. Was it because they were in opposing houses and as such were destined to be nothing more than enemies?

It frustrated Neville to no end. He wanted Draco and he didn't see why he couldn't have the pale skinned boy. To see that milky skin shine with exertion, steely grey eyes to be alive with passion and to hear Draco's voice call his name as he hit the peak.

Neville uncomfortably adjusted himself and went to the tower. He needed a plan of some sorts. Something that would either persuade Draco or make the blonde see that nothing bad would come of a relationship between them.

The only reason Harry and Snape were keeping theirs a secret was because Harry wasn't an adult in the wizarding world yet and Snape would get into serious trouble for having a relationship with a student. Harry Potter no less.

-oo0oo-

Things grew worse as the days passed, leaving Neville more frustrated by the day. Seeing Draco wandering around in that cocky way made Neville's cock pulse in a way it hadn't in a long time. Desire would sweep through him so strongly that it could literally leave Neville swaying where he stood.

Neville's body ached with the need for Draco. It was like having his own personal drug. He craved it to the point where he spent all his free time thinking on the Slytherin. It was getting pathetic in his books. He shouldn't be pining over Draco this way. He knew he needed to be out there doing something about the situation.

The idea hit him suddenly. The Room of Requirement! There would be no chance of anyone interrupting them and if Neville controlled the room then Draco would not be able to leave, giving Neville the chance to try and rectify what was wrong. Or, at the very least, find out what the problem was.

The only hitch was that Neville would need someone to lure Draco up to the Room of Requirement where Neville would already be waiting. The friendship between Harry and Draco was tenuous at best, but he trusted Snape. Maybe Neville could get Harry to persuade Snape to help them.

Nodding decisively to himself, Neville changed and climbed into bed, fully intending to think on his plan while sleeping. He could talk to Harry in the morning while in potions. Just maybe, it would work.

-oo0oo-

Potions gave Neville the time he needed to formulate a plan with Harry. The other teen agreed to speak to Snape and enlist the professor's help. Neville was to be in the Room of Requirement by eight that evening. Draco would be lured up for half past the hour.

The lesson itself went without a hitch, Neville managed to not get distracted by Draco. Though, the fact that Snape had moved the blonde across the room completely out of Neville's point of view might have had something to do with it. Which was best for the Gryffindor. The next accident might not leave him unscathed.

Neville grew antsier as the day went by. Each hour that passed left Neville nervous and twitchy. He began to doubt his plan and worried that he would be making the situation worse. Neville resolved with himself that if it didn't work then he would leave the Slytherin alone.

Eight rolled around and Neville paced before the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. Three passes and a door appeared before him. Slipping inside, Neville was greeted with a soft toned room, done in gentle hues of greens and silvers. How strange the room took what he wanted for Draco and not for himself into account.

A sofa stood in the centre of the room with a coffee table. The rug was a dark green, silver stars dotted across it. A bed stood at the back of the room, a king size one, easily large enough to fit them both on it. A cabinet sat next to the bed, and though Neville was curious, he didn't want to go exploring when he was waiting for Draco to get to him.

-oo0oo-

Half past eight chimed and the door to the Room of Requirement remained closed. Ten past rolled by and Neville began to suspect that Draco wasn't coming. Disappointment fled through him and left Neville feeling almost hollow. Giving up all hope of the Slytherin ever appearing, Neville sighed and headed for the door.

A soft creak alerted Neville to the fact that the doors were already opening. Looking up sharply, Neville locked eyes with the sheepish looking Draco. The blonde closed the door behind him and shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

"You came," Neville breathed.

"Yeah, my godfather made it clear that I was to sort this out and stop dancing around the issue at hand. His words, not mine."

Neville gaped. "Well, I'm quite sure that wasn't what he was asked to do, but well, yeah, we really do need to sort this out. The fact that I almost blew myself up is testament to how well I'm coping."

Draco blinked at Neville's confession. "You always seem to be in control."

"Normally I am, but with you it's different. I have the inexplicable urge to be near you, to touch you, to just know you will return my touch."

Draco flushed pink. "Why, though? It doesn't make any sense."

Neville shrugged. "I have no idea. It's been growing for a while. I think it started when I saw you flying that night. Seeing you look so sad and haunted, I wanted to take away whatever was hurting you."

Draco toed some invisible dust near his right foot. "Why has it taken you until now to come forward?"

"Because I think you would have rejected me immediately. Besides, you were still so angry all the time. I'd more than likely have ended up with several broken bones."

Draco huffed. "I'd be inclined to agree."

"Why do you continue to fight me? I can tell you're attracted to me, your body proved it that day in the alcove."

"Because… We're enemies, Neville. Besides, it just wouldn't work."

Neville frowned. "Why not?"

"Just… because. We're total opposites, Neville. You're Gryffindor, I'm Slytherin. I agree with the dark arts, you don't. That's just the beginning of why."

Neville shook his head. "They're insignificant, Draco. You're looking for excuses. What frightens you more, being possessed by me or not?"

"Not," Draco whispered.

"Then give in, let yourself feel. We've earned that Draco."

The blonde seemed to mentally war with himself before taking a step toward Neville. The Gryffindor's lips twitched in a smile, he took an answering step forward. Eventually standing nose to nose with Draco, Neville looked down and grinned.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Before Draco could answer, Neville closed the distance between them and bowed his head to kiss Draco softly. The blonde didn't respond at first, seeming frozen. It took a quick sweep of Neville's tongue to coax Draco to life.

Neville wrapped his arms around the other wizard and tugged him close. Chest to chest the two men stood, each becoming more lost in the other. Neville soon changed the tempo of the kiss to hard and fierce.

He'd waited _weeks_ for this, and now it was finally happening, Neville couldn't ask for anything more. The feel of Draco's hard chest against his own caused a shiver of desire to rush down his spine.

Fingers skimming the hem of Draco's jumper and school shirt, his fingertips danced across bare, smooth skin. Curiously, Neville slowly lifted the hem of the garments, tugging them off over the blonde's head.

Pale skin met his wandering gaze, his trousers tight with anticipation over what was to come. Judging by the flush spreading across Draco's cheeks and down his neck to his chest, Draco was as turned on as Neville was.

Slowly stepping backward, Neville pulled Draco with him. Bypassing the sofa, Neville walked them blindly to the bed. Knees hitting the frame Neville tumbled backward, tugging Draco down on top of him.

The blonde seemed quite content to sit astride Neville's hips, if the smirk gracing his lips was anything to go by. Neville rectified the situation and rolled them, fluidly shifting them so Neville lay between Draco's thighs.

Hands roamed down his sides, Neville grabbed Draco's wrists and pinned the wandering hands above the blonde's head in one hand. "No, you touch when I say."

Draco whimpered gently. "Please, I want to."

"No, when I say so, then you can."

Draco's eyes widened but he nodded obediently.

"_Praeligo_," Neville murmured.

Soft bindings appeared round Draco's wrists, leaving Neville free to do as he pleased.

"Neville?"

"Hush, you can escape them any time, just use _Finite._"

Draco nodded and relaxed. "All right."

Evening the score he stripped off his own jumper and shirt, revealing a tanned, slightly muscular chest. Neville noticed Draco's pupils suddenly blow wide. Smirking, Neville approached him.

Straddling Draco's hips, Neville leaned in close. "I'm going to _own_ you, Draco."

The other wizard shivered. "Yes."

Knowing it was more permission than agreement, Neville continued his plan. Shuffling down he kissed a trail from Draco's lips to his ears, then throat, down past his collarbone and along the fine hair that led to his stomach.

Draco's breathing hitched and Neville grinned before nipping the skin around Draco's navel. Neville chuckled at Draco's sharp intake of breath. His fingers skimmed down Draco's sides and ran along the edge of Draco's belt.

The muscles bunched and twitched at Draco's abdomen where Neville's fingers lightly traced. Unbuckling the belt, he slid the leather from the loops of the trousers and tossed it overhead behind him.

He slowly unsnapped Draco's trousers and pulled the zip down, exposing the black cotton boxers beneath. Licking his lips, Neville grinned devilishly. Draco was flushed, the red creeping down to his chest. The blonde's nipples were hard, his skin pebbled with gooseflesh.

Standing up, Neville removed his clothes leaving him in just his skin. Sinking back between Draco's thighs he pulled the trousers off and stared at the bulge hidden by the cotton boxers. It certainly looked impressive, though he knew his own size rivalled many of the boys on the Quidditch team.

His cock ached, throbbed, begged to be touched but he ignored it. This wasn't about him finding release as soon as possible; it was about making Draco see that they were good together.

Mouthing the cock through the cotton boxers, Neville revelled in the moans Draco released. The soft gasps of pleasure that shot straight to his own cock and made the aching flesh jump in anticipation. His hands wandered up Draco's chest, fingers toying with the hardened nipples.

Through the pounding of his pulse in his ears Neville could hear Draco begging to be taken into Neville's mouth. Who was he to deny his Slytherin what he wanted? Peeling the cotton down Draco's legs, Neville locked eyes with the steel ones watching him closely and sunk his mouth onto Draco's cock.

The blonde arched his back and cried out, accidentally forcing his cock into Neville's throat. The Gryffindor choked momentarily until he grew accustomed to the length in his throat. Sliding back to the head, Neville flicked his tongue in the slit and caught the salty bead of pre-ejaculate that had gathered there.

Moaning when the taste exploded across his tongue, he sent vibrations along Draco's cock, causing the Slytherin to buck reflexively. Neville complied and sunk back down to the root and swallowed repeatedly around the organ.

He could hear Draco babbling above him, talking nonsensically about how good it was for him. Neville was fully aware that Draco was a virgin, and would no doubt be experiencing everything, including this, for the first time.

A shiver of thrill shot through Neville. He would be the first to sink into Draco, to make love to the teenager until he was a babbling mess and crying out Neville's name.

Slipping off Draco's length with a soft pop, Neville looked around and saw the cabinet from earlier, reaching inside he found a vial of lubricant. He guessed the room really did cater for everything, at least judging by the array of toys in there.

Grabbing the vial he slid his fingers into it and smeared the oily substance across all of his digits. Placing one finger at the puckered entrance to Draco's body, Neville locked eyes with the Slytherin, waiting for permission.

"Please, Neville…"

Smirking, the Gryffindor slid a single finger into Draco and held still for him to adjust. A slight hiss made Neville aware of the discomfort Draco must be feeling. Wiggling it around, he pumped back and forth- searching for the small area of nerves he knew would make Draco moan.

He knew he'd found it when Draco suddenly hissed and released a loud moan. Slipping a second finger in, Neville made sure to stroke Draco's prostate on every few thrusts.

Within minutes Neville was four fingers deep in Draco and the Slytherin was babbling and crying out for release. Neville released the sticking charm on the bonds around Draco's wrists and pulled the blonde up.

Laying back, Neville pulled Draco into his lap, his cock flattened against his stomach- the head purple.

"I want to see you ride me," Neville murmured.

Draco flushed red and shakily tried to raise himself up. Neville smiled encouragingly and used his hands to steady Draco. Once the blonde had found his balance, Neville released Draco long enough to grab his cock and guide it to Draco's entrance.

"Sink slowly down, take your time."

Draco nodded and complied. Whimpering, tears leaked from Draco's eyes, making Neville want to kiss them away. He did just that. Raising himself up, Neville kissed Draco's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts. We can stop, just say the word."

Draco shook his head and bit his lip. Shifting around he lowered himself a couple more inches.

"Push out, as if you're trying to force me out."

Whining in pain, Draco did as asked but couldn't get past the burning pain in his arse. Neville grabbed Draco's shoulders and pulled the other teen down quickly, sliding his length into Draco in one swift thrust.

The cry of pain Draco twisted Neville's heart. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Take a moment and try to relax, I promise the first time hurts the worst- at first."

Draco nodded, tears running down his cheeks. Knowing it would soothe the Slytherin Neville vanished the bonds on his wrists and gave Draco permission to touch him.

Hesitant hands explored his tanned flesh, leaving a trail of tingling in their wake. Neville moaned softly in pleasure. He wasn't big on touching normally, but Draco set his skin awash with desire.

"I think I can move now," Draco whispered.

"Whenever you're ready."

Nodding, Draco raised himself a little and slowly sunk back down. Neville had to fight his instincts to thrust sharply up into Draco- he couldn't hurt the Slytherin like that. His length was already so difficult for Draco to take, ramming into the blonde would only increase his chances of never seeing Draco again.

Using his hands to steady Draco, Neville guided the blonde into a rhythm that seemed to work for them both. Within moments Draco was panting and moaning, whispering disjointed words.

Rolling them, Neville thrust into Draco with more force. The Slytherin moaned loudly, his cock twitching wildly between them. Reaching down, Neville took the pulsating length in hand and pumped in tandem to his thrusts.

"Neville… close… so close…"

"Come on, baby. Scream my name," Neville whispered possessively.

Draco whipped his head back and forth, his eyes wide with lust and his body taunt with the need to release. Draco's back arched in an almost unnatural way as he came, splashing them both with the force of his orgasm. Screaming, Draco bellowed Neville's name to the room.

The spasming channel that surrounded his cock tipped Neville over the edge a few thrusts later. Throwing his head back Neville roared his release, coating Draco's walls with his come.

Collapsing to the side of Draco, Neville pulled the other wizard against his chest. "I don't know about you but I am _more_ than happy to repeat that performance."

Draco huffed. "I wouldn't disagree to that. It seems being possessed by you is quite enticing and enjoyable."

Neville smiled hesitantly. "So… you're mine?"

Draco smirked. "Yes, so long as you're mine."

Neville chuckled softly. "I wouldn't want to be anyone else's."

Shuffling them around so Draco's back was to Neville's chest, he snaked an arm around Draco and pulled him tightly against his chest.

"You know, I don't think my godfather's relationship is quite as secret as he thinks."

Neville blinked at the back of Draco's head. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I've seen the way he looks at Potter. If that's not a man in love then I don't know what is."

"And how do I look at you, Draco?"

Draco turned to face him. "Like the sun rises and sets on me. The same way my godfather looks at Potter."

Neville grinned. "Took you long enough to work it out."

Slamming a pillow against Neville's face, Draco chuckled. "Yes it took me a while. But the important thing is that I got there in the end."

Neville nodded. "Yeah. You have a point there."

Laughing, Draco leaned across and kissed Neville gently. "Just so you know; I'm pretty sure the sun does the same with you."

Grinning like an idiot, Neville kissed Draco passionately and tucked them both in. Slipping into a deep sleep, he was almost certain he heard Draco whisper something to him, but sleep tugged him under for he had chance to decipher the words.

**Hope y'all enjoyed this little story. It isn't a pairing that I normally do and yes, Neville is very OOC but it was the bestie's idea, not mine. Go lynch him.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
